


The End of the World

by theamazingfrog



Category: Haldonia
Genre: Drabble, End of the World, M/M, Not really a relationship, idk dude, its kind of an old piece of writing, kinda just hints of one, yk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamazingfrog/pseuds/theamazingfrog
Summary: Life stands at the end of the world, watching it all dissolve around him. He reflects and excitedly awaits the warm embrace of Death.





	The End of the World

Life stands on top of the mountain feeling oddly tranquil as the world is ending. Outside the peaceful valley, the world is burning and the stars are exploding and everything is disappearing, but here…

Here, it’s okay.

Life knows his time has come. He walks down the grassy slope toward the black lake in the centre of the valley, the one with a little wooden walkway that his humans sometimes sit on with fishing rods. Little blobs of warm light float around his head, illuminating his path in the absence of the sun or the moon. He sighs as he looks up and sees that the supernovae that lit up the sky mere hours ago with their brilliant spectrum of colours have faded away into dust. So the stars have gone, he thinks.

He reaches the black lake and walks along the pier, his cloak swishing in the light breeze. Life sits at the end of the wooden path and swings his feet off the edge, above the dark water. Why here, Life ponders. Why must we meet here, of all places? Why not at the top of Everest, or in the centre of the Amazon? Why is this tiny lake, tucked away in a valley, the end of the Earth? Life can’t help but wonder as he looks around at the landscape. The grass on the hills has dried up and the world beyond the mountains no longer exists.

He wonders what will come after the death of the universe. Will there be a new Life, or will there just be nothing? Usually these thoughts would be banished from his head as Life creates something new, but today there is nothing to create. Everything he ever needed to do has been done, and he can finally rest, finally be able to greet Death with open arms.

Of course, all of Life’s creations were gifts to Death. Countless beautiful creatures and delicate plants were released into the world, and Death kept all of them forever. In fact, Life and Death had met once before, just before the universe began, but they both knew that despite the fact that they couldn’t exist without each other, they wouldn’t be able to properly interact until the end of time. Life can hardly contain his excitement at the fact that soon he’ll finally be able to embrace Death as much as he wants. A small smile spreads across his face.

“Hello, my dear.”

Life whips around to face whoever is behind him, the smile growing into a grin that covered his entire face and his eyes twinkling. Stood a little way away from him is Death, shrouded in darkness and arms outstretched. Life stands up and the little blobs of light seem to multiply until the valley is softly lit with warm light, like fireflies or fairy lights.

“Hello, Death. It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?” Life says softly, and Death nods in agreement. Life walks over to him and takes his hand.

“Are you ready to go?” Death places his free hand on Life’s face and cups his cheek, looking around at the rest of the valley. The surrounding mountains seem to be decaying, their once-grassy slopes turning to dust and fading away on the wind. “You did a good job here. It’s beautiful, Life.”

“Thank you,” Life mumbles, lost in thought as he takes his last look at the world he’s created, “I think I’m ready, yes.”

Death folds down his hood and smiles sweetly at Life. His violet eyes twinkle, despite the bags underneath them. “Then let’s be off. May I have this dance?”

Life nods, and the two begin to waltz away, cloaks swirling as they walk out of the valley. As Life leaves it forever, the dust floats away and the mountains curl up to sleep for eternity. The black lake seems to heal up like it was but a scratch in the ground, and the world turns to black just before the universe switches off like a night-light at the end of a bedtime story.

The only sound is that of the wind, swirling through the infinite void at the end of eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is the first proper piece of writing I did, about a year ago for some English homework. The prompt was a photo of a lake and ig I was feeling really deep that day or something because this popped out. I was and still am super proud of this so I'm going to put it here. We'll see if these guys show up again later (they probably will lol)


End file.
